Teppei Kaneko
Teppei Kaneko, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is Colt's father. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Kaneko is a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, shoulder length black hair and an olive complexion. He keeps himself clean-shaven. He wears a long sleeved black shirt over black slacks, covering most of his tattoos, the only visible part along his collarbone. Personality Teppei is a mysterious man who many people are afraid of, including a thug named Salazar. The tattoo on his wrist symbolizes his allegiance to the Mercy Park Crew, a group of criminals that Your Character's Dad and Detective Shaw are investigating. Logan says he doesn't trust anybody, and it's the reason he's still alive. He tells you that he is not a man of belief. He is a man of calculations and odds. To him, this life has always been about freedom; the crew was a place for people to find their own way on their own terms. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Logan Logan is his employee and presumably his protege (to Colt's ire). Teppei likes Logan's bravado and skill. Colt calls him "Kaneko's new favorite". In Book 1, Chapter 6, Teppei tells Logan that the younger man shouldn't be distracted by you or fall in love as that would ruin things for him. According to Colt in Book 1, Chapter 12, Logan became weak ever since he met you. Colt Kaneko Colt Kaneko is his son. According to Colt, the business has been under his family's control for a century, passed down generation to generation. In Book 1, Chapter 6, even if you warn Colt about something big going down that might affect both your fathers, Colt gives an air as if he doesn't care. He says part of him wants Teppei to go down. In Book 1, Chapter 8, although Teppei calls Colt a petulant child, Colt is still worried about his father meeting a representative of the Brotherhood alone. Teppei tells you that there is a fire in Colt that he doesn't recognize, that his son is not the little boy that he remembers. In Book 1, Chapter 11, Teppei is angry at Colt for telling you the truth about your first encounter with Logan. In Book 1, Chapter 13, it is revealed that Teppei told Colt that the Brotherhood were policemen earlier and that was when his son came up with the plan to gain their freedom. Your Character You first meet Teppei at the sideshow with Logan. Little do you know, he asked Logan to approach you because he knew who your father was. If you tell him that you're scared of the Brotherhood, he tells you that he is too. You can also talk to him about your dad, and he will tell you that you remind him of Colt in some ways. In Book 1, Chapter 13, if you ask, he tells you and the Crew that he knew the Brotherhood were corrupt cops from the beginning. He did not tell them because he knew they would all go their separate ways if they knew and he needed their help. Other Looks Teppei Full View.jpg|Full View Teppei Kaneko - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone Miscellaneous Kaneko'scarKeys.png|Kaneko's car keys Kaneko'sAylesburycar.png|Teppei Kaneko's Aylesbury Kaneko'stattoo.png|Kaneko's M.P.C Tattoo TeppeiKaneko'sblood.png|Teppei Kaneko's blood in Ch. 6 Trivia * In Japanese his surname means "doubly accomplished child" or "golden child". It's also a girl's name, since "Ko" is used for girls. * His crimes include conspiracy and attempting to sell stolen property. In a premium scene in Chapter 11, it is revealed that he bribed corrupt police officers to find out who was investigating his gang. * He makes a cameo appearance in the final chapter of The Heist: Monaco during Fabien's good ending. * In Chapter 13, he mentions that the Mercy Park Crew was around during his father and grandfather's generations. * He resembles Severus Snape, a character in the Harry Potter film and book series. * He has a striking resemblance with the Danish actor Mads Mikkelsen ** The previously mentioned actor gives life to the main antagonist of the 2006 British spy film, 007 Casino Royale. Kaneko's car, the Aylesbury, is a nerly-identical model of the Aston Martin DB5, one of the most famous cars of the British spy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Deceased